The Lion and the Dragon
by SexyPirate
Summary: They were destined to fall in love, but will it all work out in the end?
1. Diagon Alley

Hermione Granger sat outside on her veranda, overlooking the clear Atlantic Ocean. Though not many knew it, the Granger's were a rather rich family. Some would even say that they matched the Malfoy's in their fortune, but Hermione had made it a quest that no one find out how rich she really was. The only people who knew where her three best friends because they had been to her house many times over their long friendship.

By the look of it, one could tell that she had changed; her girlish looks seemed to have disappeared, replaced by radiating beauty. She had toned up over the summer, lost what her parents liked to fondly call 'baby fat.' Her bushy brown hair had been replaced by wavy, golden locks that cascaded down her back. She had in fact changed into a lovely young woman of seventeen.

If anyone had even looked at Hermione at the moment they would see that she seemed perfectly fine, and just enjoying the beautiful sunset before she started her final year of school the next day. But on the inside, Hermione was replaying the days events over in her head.

Earlier that day, Hermione had met up with her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley down in Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. They had agreed to meet at the ice cream pallor around 12 and do some school supply shopping after a little catching up. Hermione had missed all her friends dearly and felt that even though they had spent time together over the summer, they still had much more to talk about. In her excitement, Hermione had arrived about a half hour early to Diagon Alley so she decided to buy some new school robes.

While searching for new robes Hermione heard a familiar voice from behind her say, "Well hello there beautiful. Are you shopping for new robes? I've never seen you before so you must not go to Hogwarts. Perhaps another wizarding school?"

Hermione froze in her place, realizing that the voice was none other than her enemy Draco Malfoy. 'He must not recognize me' she thought.

"Well are you going to answer me or leave me standing here wanting to know what your name is, and where you are from because I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Sod off Malfoy," Hermione said vehemently as she whipped around to leave.

"MUDBLOOD! Is that you?" Malfoy cried incredulously. "Bloody hell you've changed, and here I thought that the person I was talking to was actually worth my attention." _Merlin she is gorgeous, look at her hair and that nice body. I wouldn't mind shagging her senseless a few times. Stop Malfoy, she's a Mudblood not worth your time. I know but look at her she is amazing._

During this whole time that Draco was raging this internal war, Hermione was taking him all in. He had changed a lot over the summer becoming much more good looking. Instead of his platinum blonde hair being gelled back like it used to be, he had let it fall down around his face. He had grown over the summer as well, at least 6'3 and Hermione noticed that Quidditch certainly had paid off for he was very muscular. _Hmm I wonder what it would be like for me to run my hands up his shirt and feel his muscles. Stop it Hermione, think about what you are saying! It's Draco Malfoy! The one who has made you and your friend's lives miserable for the past 6 years._

It was if this comment had made Hermione crash back down to reality did she realize that she would be late meeting her friends.

"I said SOD OFF Malfoy," pushing him aside she attempted to make it to the door but he had grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Careful Mudblood," he was dangerously close to her now "you wouldn't want your new Head boy to make your final year at Hogwarts a living hell would you?"

"You're the new Head boy! And it's not like I'm not used to you making my life a living hell anyway!" she spat venomously as she came closer to him. Neither had realized their close proximity until they were near inches apart.

"I think I can find ways to make your year even worse" he whispered seductively into her ear, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. _Don't lose your cool Hermione, remember you hate him. But he's so gorgeous, I mean we could kiss we are so close to each other! Wait did I just say that I wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy? Snap out of it Hermione, it's just the heat making me feel this way._

"_Well ferret face you are going to have a hard time making my life hell since I'm Head girl." and with that Hermione noticed that he had let go of her arm and turned to leave. Giving one last glance in Malfoy's direction before she walked out of the store very confused._

And that was what Hermione had been thinking about all day. Her encounter with Malfoy and what he had said to her. _I wonder if he's a little attracted to me, I mean I'm not that bad looking anymore. I have grown and matured over the summer. Ah bloody hell who am I kidding? It's Draco Malfoy I'm talking about. The Slytherin Sex God and hater of all mud blood and muggles._

With that last thought Hermione realized that it had gotten much later and decided that it was time for bed, since she had to get up early to be on the Hogwart's Express. _I figure I might need some rest since I have to deal with Malfoy all day tomorrow._

And with that last thought Hermione crawled deep under her blankets and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

There was another, though, who could not fall into a peaceful sleep for he was brooding over the events that had taken place earlier that day too. _Am I really attracted to Granger? I mean after all she is a mud blood, but a really hot one at that. I mean MY GOD when did she turn so beautiful? I always had a bit of a crush on her but now I'm worried that being Head boy with her will cause me to lose all control. I can't let that happen, Father would torture me for sure. Well no use thinking about it now, I have to spend all day tomorrow with her and I'll need my energy to put that insufferable know-it-all in her place. _

With that last thought still in his head Draco went to sleep dreaming about a certain mud blood and what he would love to be doing to her right now.


	2. Author's Note

I also forgot to say that I do not own anything about Harry Potter except my plot in the first chapter so I wanted to cover my bases.

* * *

Hey guys I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed me, I really appreciate it and I hope you keep reviewing. I just wanted to let you know that I will continue this story but I will be out of the country for the next two weeks. So I hope that you will continue to read it when I get back and update. Thanks!

Love,

Sexy Pirate


	3. A Beautiful Day for a Convertible

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. I made it extra long sinceI have been away so long. Thank you for all my reviews and I won't update again until I have 15 reviews. Well on with the story.**

**Oh I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.**

**

* * *

****BEEP BEEP BEEP **

_Bloody hell I do not want to get up, just five more minutes, thought a groggy Hermione as she awoke. Why does the bloody train have to leave so early, I could use a few more hours of sleep before going back to school. Holy crap! This is my last year at Hogwarts! Forever!_

With that realization Hermione bolted out of bed and ran about her room making sure she had everything packed and ready to go in her trunk. She also mentally noted that she would have to coax Crookshanks into his basket before she left. After Hermione had checked and re-checked that she had everything packed she went to take a shower.

Half an hour later Hermione emerged from the bathroom, clean and refreshed. She never understood how people could become awake without a refreshing shower in the morning to jolt their senses.

_Hmm what should I wear today? Maybe I'll wear the Lacoste shirt with my jean skirt. After appraising herself in the mirror Hermione decided that she would indeed wear the outfit, especially since the skirt was short enough to make guys look. Not that she wanted them to think she was a slut, but a little guy attention was nothing to complain about. Hermione had learned over the summer how to flaunt her body off, but not in the way someone such as Pansy Parkisons would. Hermione tastefully showed off her assets with skirts that were just the right length, and shirts that showed off the tiniest hint of cleavage. She had also mastered the art of walking in high heels, but preferred her Reef flip flops than another other type of shoes. _

_Well time to get moving. I've got a long day of sitting on a train confined in the Head's compartment with Malfoy. With that last thought Hermione drifted into a day dream state thinking about Malfoy and how good he looked yesterday when she say him. She was jolted back to her senses when her mother called from the downstairs, telling her it was time to leave. _

_Holy crap, I can't believe I just spent ten minutes dreaming about Malfoy! Bad Hermione! Ok I need to mentally wash my mind out with soap. Just remember Hermione, however good looking he is, take that back I mean however super hot he looks, he is your worst enemy and Harry's also. What would Harry think if he knew that you were dreaming about the enemy? He would surely blow a casket. You need to push Draco Malfoy out of your head and focus on your school year ahead of you. _

With that last thought, Hermione walked out of her room and downstairs with all her belongings. At the bottom of the stairs where both of her parents, waiting to take her to the train station.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe this is your last year at Hogwarts!" cried her mother. "It was this time 7 years ago that you first started. My don't the years go by fast. Pretty soon you will be moving out of the house and starting a family of ---"

"Now Mum stop with that. You know that I will not be starting a family _or _be getting married any time soon. Besides I'm not even 18 years old, I couldn't possibly fall in love this young."

"Why?" asked her mother. "Your father and I met when we were your age, and look how happily we are married."

"Yes well what I think Hermione is trying to tell you, Anne" cut in Mr. Granger "is that times have changed and people do not marry young anymore. It is normal to start a family in your late twenties now."

"Thanks Dad, I couldn't have said it better" beamed a happy Hermione. "Well now I think we should be off, I don't want to be late on my last train ride to school."

"Right, right, of course dear let me go fetch the limo" said her mother.

"Now Mum, you know I don't like it when we go places in the limo, especially around people I know. Can't we just take the BMW. I really want to drive in a convertible on this beautiful day" said Hermione.

"That's an excellent idea Hermione," said her father. "No need to waste this beautiful day in a confined car."

"Ok well you two get in the car, I have to round Crookshanks up before we leave. That could take a while" but to Hermione's utter amazement Crookshanks walked right over to his traveling basket and jumped in. "Hmm that was quite odd" muttered a perplexed Hermione. "Usually he puts up one hell of a right before he gets into the basket."

"Maybe he's excited about going back to school with you dear" said her mother. "Come on before we don't make it to King's Cross in time for the train.

"Right behind you Mum" Hermione said as she looked at her house, with a sudden sense of foreboding. _Why do I feel as if I will never live in this house again? It's an absolutely __absurd feeling because I will be coming home after school ends, until I find a job in the wizarding world. _Hermione then climbed into the car, trying to push the feeling out of her head.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor **

"Draco, dear, you must hurry or you will late for the train" called his mother from the top of the stairs.

"Alright Mother I will be right down! I'm doing some last minute packing." _Bloody woman won't even give me time to double check my packing. _

_Well maybe if you hadn't day dreamed all morning about a certain brown eyed girl then your mother wouldn't be telling you to hurry up._

_Who the hell are you and what are you doing talking to me in my head. And I WAS NOT dreaming about Granger!_

_I'm the little voice inside your head that helps you sort things out, and tells you when you are doing right and wrong. I never said that you were talking about the Granger, I could have been talking about someone else._

_Wh-What! You so did! You said a certain brown eyed girl!_

_Right but you were the one who said it was Granger, not me._

_Bloody Hell! I can't believe I'm sitting here arguing with a voice inside my head over whether or not I was day dreaming about Granger. I must be going mental._

_You aren't mental just falling in love._

_I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE! This discussion between me and you is over!_

_Ok but just to let you know I warned you, and for the record you are falling in love._

"Sod off! Bloody hell I just want some peace and quiet!"

"Excuse me! But that is no way to talk to your mother Draco Malfoy! Your Father can talk to me like that, for obvious reasons, but I will not let you talk to me like that in that tone again! Do I make myself clear!" cried his mother.

"What? Oh sorry Mum I wasn't talking to you."

"Well then who were you talking to because I see no one else here?" asked Narcissa.

'_This voice is going to get me in trouble'_ thought a very annoyed Draco. "Oh bugger.

Never mind Mother. I'm sorry for using that tone with you, it won't happen again."

During this whole dialogue Draco started to rub at his temples, an activity he did when he was annoyed and greatly confused. It was one of the many traits he had picked up from his father, and was one of the few activities he was not ashamed to do. He had picked up other habits from his father, many that he was not proud of but could not shake because they had been bored into his brain, since he was a toddler.

"Well then let's get a move on before we are late to King's Cross. Are you excited about it being your last year at Hogwarts?" asked his mother, on their way to the train station. Unlike Hermione, Draco loved to show off his wealth, which was why they were driving in the limo to King's Cross.

"I suppose but this year I have to share my Head duties with that annoying, insufferable know-it-all mud blood."

"Draco Malfoy! You know that I hate that term that you and your father use. I wish you would see that blood is all the same, no matter where you come from. May it be a muggle family or a pure-blood family."

Draco looked across the limo and studied his mother while she was talking. He prided her in sticking up to his father when it came to the issues about pure-blood and muggles. The issue of the term Mudblood being used around her was one of the few things she felt strongly about, and when she felt strongly about something, she made it clear to everyone. That was what Draco loved most about his mother, she stood up for what she believed in, even if it meant getting beat by her husband.

_Speaking of that bastard, thought Draco, I wonder what he is doing right now. Apparently it is something that is more important that taking me to the train station. He is probably hatching some new plan with the Dark Lord that Pot-Head and his two faithful companions will shoot down. Well hopefully he will be so caught up in this new scheme that he will forget about me getting the Dark Mark. With that thought Draco shuddered and then realized that he was at King's Cross. _

_Well time to get this show on the road and make Pot-Head, Weasel, and Mudblood's year a living hell. Wait Granger is Head Girl so she could make my life hell too. Hmm maybe if I do something bad she will punish me, smirked Draco. Wait! Am I thinking about Granger and me doing things that --- EUGH! I think I might be sick!_

"Draco, what's wrong dear? You look rather pale, are you ill?" asked his concerned mother.

"No mother I will be fine, just a little queasy about this being my last year and all, I'm going to miss it." _Yeah right, miss it my ass. I can't wait to get out of that shit hole of a school. _

_But then you might not see Granger ever again._

_Aww shit! I thought I told you to leave me alone, and the only reason I would want to see Granger again is to make her life hell along with her two boy toys._

_Sure you do, remember what I said, you are falling in love. _

_I really need to talk to somebody about hearing you. I don't think this is normal for someone to hear a voice inside their head._

_Well I'm sure it's not normal to have a conversation with a voice in your head, but then again no one ever said that you were normal. Now don't argue anymore with me or you will miss your train, and I'm sure you will want to see that sexy Granger._

_Umm yea ok, how about no! Do you want me to throw up my breakfast? But I do need to hurry up and get on the train._

With that Draco kissed his mother goodbye and went to find the Head's Compartment.

**

* * *

****Platform 9 and ¾**

"Mum if you don't let me go I won't make the train and that wouldn't be good" cried an annoyed Hermione.

"Hermoine's right dear, you need to let her go" said her father.

"Alright I just wanted to hug my little girl good bye, we won't see her for a while."

"Well you know I will write you all the time, and I will see you over the break. I love both of you very much" said Hermione while kissing both her parents.

She finally made it through the platform and on to the train looking for the Head Compartments. She had finally found the door, after searching for ten minutes and to her surprise she found the man she had been day dreaming about earlier, looking even more sexy than he had the day before.

"Well Well Well" drawled a very bored voice "if it isn't the bookworm Granger."


	4. The Ride to Hogwarts

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I was kind of hoping that I got 15 reviews, but as you can see I didn't. But I didn't want the people who are enjoying my story not to get an new chapter. On that note I want to say Thank You to the people who have reviewed my story. I hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing.**

**Well on with the chapter, hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't the insufferable prat, Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" retorted an angry Hermione.

"Ouch Granger, if I didn't know better I would say someone is a little grumpy. I haven't even started with the usual banter of mudblood and here you are already calling me names. Is it that time of month?" smirked Malfoy, "because when we live together I would appreciate it if you would let me know before you go AWOL every month."

"Shut it Mal - WHAT! Living together! What do you mean we are going to be living together?"

"Well Granger to live together means that we will share the same space with one another, though I don't believe filth, like you, deserves to live amongst us purebloods, such as myself. But Dumbledore does not seem to feel that way, but you know what I've always said about him and Hogwarts, for that matter."

"WHY YOU AROGGANT ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME FILTH AGAIN OR I WILL HEX YOU! And by the way this so called "filth" is number one in our class! So Malferret it seems like the "filth" is smarter then you. Oh and I bet you Daddy dearest doesn't like that one bit does he? You aren't suppose to come second to anyone, especially a muggle-born. And I guess that doesn't look good to Voldemort either because why would he want a Death Eater that can't even bet a mug -"

But Hermione stopped with her rambling because the look in Malfoy's eyes was enough to shut her up quickly. His face was contorted with uncontrollable rage, and the look in his eyes appeared as if he was going to murder someone. And before Hermione could run out of the compartment, Draco had pushed her roughly up against the seat with his wand at her heart.

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH MUDBLOOD! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY FATHER OR THE DARK LORD I WILL KILL YOU! Do you understand?"

"Oh did I touch a nerve Malfoy? Hmm seems like I was right about what I said, Daddy -"

"ONE MORE FUCKING WORD GRANGER! DON'T FUCKING TEMPT ME! Believe me it would not take much for me to kill you, mud blood" spat Malfoy.

"Right I guess it wouldn't bother you since you are a Death Eater" mumbled Hermione.

"What was that mud blood?"

"I SAID it wouldn't bother you to kill me since you are a Death Eater. I guess you kill people all the time, right?" yelled Hermione.

"UGH! FUCKING SHIT GRANGER! Are you that stubborn? I say 'don't say another word or I will kill you' and what do you do! YOU SAY ANOTHER FUCKING THING! I don't understand you, do you like to have the last word with everything?"

At this point Malfoy was pressing harder up against Hermione's body, causing Hermione to zone. _Hmm, _thought Hermione, _if my life wasn't being threatened right now I would kinda enjoy having Malfoy's body on me. WAIT! DID I JUST THINK THAT! EWW! Ok I can't think like that, it's Malfoy and he's threatening to kill me, not boyfriend material if I do say so._

"Earth to Granger! HELLO? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"What? Oh yea umm what were you just screaming about?" asked Hermione.

"I give up! I can't deal with you! I will probably kill you before the year is up because you are so ann-" _Wow she has nice eyes. I wouldn't mind looking into those all the time, especially when I fuck her. She feels so right pushed underneath me. UNDERNEATH ME! HOLY SHIT I'm still holding her!_

"What were you saying Malfoy? You kind of stopped insulting me and plotting my death. I do wish for you to continue with your enlightening ramblings, but first I would appreciate it if you let go of me and stop pushing on me." _Because I might have to kiss you if you don't move_ thought Hermione.

"Hmm? I was just saying how nice- I mean DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE!"

"What? Malfoy, you were the one pushing up against me!"

"Yeah like I would touch a filthy mud blood, I don't want to get dirty" smirked Malfoy.

"I HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! Don't talk to me every again. I can't believe you!" and with that Hermione stormed out of the compartment looking for Harry and Ron.

_Well at least I don't have to deal with her for the rest of the ride thought Draco. Know I can get some sleep before school. And with that Draco drifted off into a very nice dream of a certain naked mud blood laying underneath him in his bed._

"UGH that stupid git! I can't stand him!" fumed Hermione as she walked into Harry and Ron's compartment.

"Mione, what are you muttering about?" asked Harry.

"Well as you know the insufferable git who we all hate, a.k.a Malfoy, is Head Boy, so we have to sit in the same compartment. Well as soon as I walk in he starts with the name calling and bantering. Well you know me, I don't take that crap so I retort back. Well he doesn't like what I have to say about his father, and Voldemort, and him being a Death Eater so he shoves me up against the seat and threatens to kill me. THEN I tell him to get off me and he says that I grabbed him and he doesn't want to be dirtied by a filthy mud blood like me! I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"He said what!" screamed Ron. "Why that son of a bitch! Don't worry Mione, Harry and I will take care of him, won't we Harry?"

"Of course we will!" said Harry.

"Thanks guys but I don't want you getting expelled over me, and besides I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."

"But Her-"

"No buts! I promise that if I think I can't handle Malfoy I will let you guys know and you can come kick his butt. OK?"

"Ok Mione but we are just looking out for you, we love you" said Harry placing a kiss on top of her head.

At that moment Ginny walked through the compartment door, jokingly saying "What's this? Hermione, you man stealer, are you taking my boyfriend?"

Laughing Hermione said "No Gin, he was putting the moves on me. I swear!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! I was only gone for 5 minutes and you are putting the moves on another women!" said Ginny, jokingly.

"Well you do know that I have always had the hots Hermione. Her being like a sister to me is a huge turn on too because I go for that inbreeding type of thing" laughed Harry.

"Ewe Harry that's gross!" said Ginny.

"Yea and if I found out that you were cheating on my sister I would have to hurt you, best friend or not" said Ron.

"Well don't worry because I will never cheat on Ginny" said Harry.

"Good now that we've got that settled, why are you in a mood Hermione?" said Ginny.

"I'll have the boys explain because I could use a nap, but I'll give you a hint, it involves a ferret." And with that Hermione drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Malfoy.

* * *

**Well let me know what you guys thought by reviewing. Also has anyone read Half Blood Prince? If so what did you guys think? Let me know. Until my next update.**

**Hugs and kisses**


End file.
